


The day after

by Evilsnotbag



Series: Heavenly Ambrosia: Extra [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Cramps, Essentially a fleshlight, Everyone has both sets of genitals, Exhibitionism, F/F, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Masturbation, Menstruation, Other, POV First Person, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, This story is the follow up to "After a long day", Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, in more than one sense, period, shower, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilsnotbag/pseuds/Evilsnotbag
Summary: This story takes place the day after "After a long day" (part 7 of Heavenly Ambrosia: Extra) and is from Madam's POV. I would advice reading that before you read this :)





	The day after

**The day after**

I looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling and blinked in confusion. That was right - I had fallen asleep in my Precious' room. A soft grunting made me turn my head, and I felt myself smile as my gaze fell upon her face. She was fast asleep, her mouth slightly open. I rolled onto my side and just watched her breathe for a while. A wisp of brown hair lay draped over her cheek. It fluttered when she exhaled...

"Mh..." a whine made me open my eyes. Had I fallen back asleep? I must have. "Nhh..."

"Precious?"

"Muh... nnh-aah..." my Precious' face was crumpled up, her jaws clamped tight. A bead of sweat rolled down her temple. Yet she seemed... not awake.

Oh dear, I thought, then softly said; "It's alright..." and moved my hand to warm her tummy. She curled in on herself and grabbed my arm and squeezed it tight. I stroked her hair, noticing as I did so that it was damp. "Oh, it's _alright_..." I soothed. Slowly, her grip around my arm slackened, and she mumbled something into my chest that I couldn't make out. Then her head lifted and she looked up at me blearily.

"Ouch..." she whimpered, and I felt my gem almost melting from the sheer vulnerability I saw in her eyes. Heat bloomed in my cheeks.

"It's alright, Precious..." I repeated and smiled down at her, then moved my hand a little lower on her abdomen, spread my fingers and increased the temperature in my palm. To my surprise I felt my fingers become... sticky. Had she ejaculated in her sleep? I could feel her phallus against the tips and back of my fingers; it was soft. And... outside her moon wear? With my free hand I lifted the blanket. "Oh my stars..."

There was... a lot of blood. My Precious looked down, then whimpered and tried to pull the blanket over herself while she curled into a ball at the same time. For a moment, my mind stood absolutely still. It had been ages since I had last seen that amount of blood - _outside_ someone's body. Not even when H76 had broken W32's nose during the last Choosening had there been so much. Oh, how frightened he had been...

"S-s-s-orry..." my Precious sniffed, and I was brought back to the here and now.

"My dear," I said. "There is _no need_ to be sorry..." I stroked her hair, trying not to sound worried. But I _was_ worried. I thought her hormone levels had been stabilized?

"B-big m-mess..." she said in a shaking voice, and covered her blushing face with her hands. I knew from watching the feeds that she was embarrassed about her moon times. Maybe it was a remnant from her life on Earth? What a silly idea, honestly. Not that my Precious was silly, but the idea that anyone should be embarrassed about this perfectly normal bodily function was.

"Precious, look at me," She peered up at me through her fingers. "This is not a problem..." I shook my head slowly. "My only _concern_ is... that you are in pain..."

She inhaled and exhaled quickly, then lowered her hands slightly and leaned her forehead against my collarbone. I kissed the top of her head, then increased the temperature a little more; I was immediately rewarded with a relieved sigh against my chest.

"There we go," I smiled, then kissed her again. A soft buzzing came from my communicator; my alarm to get up. I took a moment to think as I disabled it, then smiled and said; "Precious... how would you like... to come with me to work today?" My Precious looked up at me, her eyebrows raising in surprise.

"Work?"

"In the med bay. I wish to... keep you close..." I felt my cheeks and chest flush with sudden heat. My Precious nodded slowly at first, then faster while she sniffed and drew her eyebrows together. "Good, good..." She cuddled up to me, and for a few minutes I just stroked her hair and belly, occasionally making a soothing sound.

A milk drone appeared and trundled up to the bed. I reached out and withdrew the suction cups and attached them to my Precious' nipples.

"When your milk has been collected... I will take you for a shower... Then we will proceed to the med bay. I will have breakfast sent for you... I think... something _special_ is in order today..." I smiled at her.

"Special...?"

When the drone was done, I grabbed a new pair of moon wear, then picked my Precious up, wrapped her in the blanket and carried her to the closest shower room. I let my uniform fade away, then removed the blanket and put it in the towel disposal chute. My Precious kept her eyes closed the entire time. I wondered if the sight of her nether regions was too much for her, but didn't ask. When I put her down to remove her moon wear, she nearly lost her balance.

"Oh dear!" I gasped, catching her around the waist.

"Dizzy..." she mumbled, grabbing onto my arm feebly. I held her a moment, both to let her find her feet and for my pulse to settle.

"Let's put you down..." I lowered her to sit on the floor, then removed her moon wear and turned on the shower. I would have to run a blood test when we got to the med bay; perhaps she was anemic? That could explain the dizziness she was experiencing, and her slight pallor. It could also be the after effects of the Ontra-Elium-Zepta.

I washed my Precious carefully; now I was glad the water pressure in this shower room was below average - she tried to suppress her winces as the water or I touched her, but I caught them.

When we were both clean I dried us off and helped her put on the new moon wear. She frowned a moment, then pushed the hem down so her phallus could dangle freely. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Too tight..." she mumbled.

"I see... We shall have to make some... adjustments to your moon wear." I wrapped her in a fresh towel and cradled her to my chest. I put my hand on her belly, then started to walk to the med bay. The purpose of the moon wear was to completely eliminate leakage, but since my Precious had moved the hem... That would explain the leak. I had not taken penises into account when I designed the moon wear. I would have to re-think a little.

I kept up a very light conversation while we traversed the station, hoping my calm voice would make her feel a little better. I remembered the time I had given her the phallus; how frightened she had been to tell me she was experiencing mid mood pain. I had been afraid the prosthetic was malfunctioning at the time, and had been so relieved to find out that wasn't the case. And after she had told me what was going on... she had made me _so_ proud. I had lost count of how many times I had re-watched that particular video file. But that wasn't what I should be thinking about right at this moment; I had duties to attend to.

As I strode into the med bay, the night shift greeted us with a salute.

"Good morning, Madam!" they said in unison.

"Good morning, everyone. Alpha 2XB, my office, if you please."

I entered my office and sat down behind my desk, adjusting my Precious legs to lie over my thighs. She was leaning against me a little more than she usually would, almost as if she was asleep, but her eyes were half-way open. Her lethargy sent a tight pulse of worry through my gem.

Alpha 2XB stood to attention in front of my desk.

"Please take a blood sample from my Precious, and run a full analysis. I fear... she may be anaemic. And please fetch two units of Ontra-Elium... and a table top food synthesizer... That will be all."

"As you command, Madam." Alpha 2XB clicked her heels, then exited my office. At the sound of the closing doors, my Precious stirred feebly.

"Sleepy..." she mumbled.

"I can see that, my dear..." I said and stroked her hair gently. "Alpha 2XB will come back in a minute... she will give you something for the pain... and draw some blood from your arm..."

"Little pinch...?" she asked, then yawned.

This made me smile. That's what I always said when a syringe was involved. "That's right... there will be a little pinch... Then I will make you... something nice to eat..."

"Not... not hungry..."

"I see..." my brows furrowed. That was not a good sign. I tapped my desk, and my screen appeared. I accessed my Precious' medical file and scrolled to the notes about her behaviour during her moon times. I skipped Holly's one line contribution and focused instead on the ones entered by Beta-XI, her assistant. I exhaled a little breath of relief to see that my Precious always seemed to go through a dip in appetite during the first few days of her moon time.

And... she had suffered a decrease in appetite after 5XF's assault on her, too, my uncooperative mind added. I stiffened a moment. The memory of my former second in command pressing a gem destabilizer against my ribs ripped across my mind.

Sometimes I could still feel it poking me...

I drew in a sharp breath as the door chime sounded.

"Come," I said, and Alpha 2XB strode in. She carried a tray in front of her.

"Shall I do the blood test now, Madam?" she asked politely.

"Please start with the Ontra-Elium," I said, trying to shake the unpleasant feelings the memory had left me with. I stroked my Precious arm, and she blinked up at me tiredly. "Little pinch..." She barely winced as Alpha 2XB put the injector to her arm. When both procedures were done, Alpha 2XB brought out her screen, and the data flowed onto it. She turned it so I could see, and I scanned it quickly. My suspicions were confirmed; my Precious _was_ anaemic. Her red blood cell count was at an alarmingly low level. But that didn't make _sense_... She had bled a lot, _yes_ , but not to cause _this_ level of deficiency. I turned to my own screen and brought up her nutrition logs. At the top was 5XF's name. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep my mind from drifting back to her. "Please fetch a booster shot to these specifications." I said to Alpha 2XB, then tapped out a series of instructions and sent it to her screen.

"At once, Madam." Alpha 2XB saluted, then exited my office again.

I turned to my screen once more, took a breath, then opened the nutrition logs.

At first, everything seemed fine. The initial blood analysis was clearly displayed, and the order to manufacturing to make my Precious a separate food; it was all as it should be. I scrolled down for a while, then suddenly my gem grew ice cold. There! My Precious' food had been _altered_.

By _5XF_.

It was a minor alteration, and could be explained as a small adjustment to maximize performance, but then it went _on_ changing. Only by a tiny amount each time, but compared to what the initial plan had been, the food my Precious was receiving now was _barely_ enough to fill her most _basic_ energy needs; not to mention that the _iron_ content and the hormone levels to stimulate _lactation_ were far too low and far too high respectively. I scrolled back to the first one and noted the date to be... the day after I had sent for my Precious for the very first time. I felt my jaw clench.

What a sneaky little coprolite 5XF had been!

Why had she done it? Had she wished for my Precious to... become so sickly and lethargic over time that she'd be taken out of the breeding program? That she'd be so worn out by Holly's maltreatment that eventually the agate's actions would end her life? Or was 5XF's goal simply that I would lose interest in her?

It was all there... bright blue against dark blue on my screen. Every entry. Every change. _Meticulous records_. It would never have occurred to 5XF to try to conceal or falsify them; she would have had to keep track of my Precious' condition to make sure she wouldn't be suspected if and when my Precious... No, I didn't want to think about what her endgame had actually been any more that I had to.

Even though it hurt to know that 5XF had actively and _purposefully_ harmed my Precious over such a long time, it was a relief to have found these logs; now I could undo the damage she had done and...

Now I could hate her.

Not _despise_ her for what she had done, nor feel _betrayed_ by her, but truly and rightfully _hate_ her. I hugged my Precious to my chest and put my nose in her still damp hair, willing myself not to cry. I was shaking from the effort.

"M-madam...?" my Precious looked up at me. And I looked down at her. My thoughts began to race. Had she been feeling awful? Had she been in pain? How much had she pushed herself to please me and others? I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together; my gem _ached_. How had I not seen this? How had I not _understood_?

"M-madam..." she repeated, and I felt her hand slide up to rest beside my gem. I drew in breath to speak, but was interrupted by my door chime.

"Come," I said. Alpha 2XB walked inside, an injector ready in her hand. Our eyes met and she stopped dead.

 _You mustn't cry in front of your subordinates!_ I shouted in my own mind.

"Do it... _quickly_." I instructed in a shaky voice.

"A-at once, Madam." Alpha 2XB nodded, then cast her eyes down and approached my desk.

"Little pinch..." I whispered. This time my Precious didn't wince. She was still looking up at me. Alpha 2XB saluted, then left my office without another word.

"Why are you... sad?" my Precious asked me; she sounded confused and a little afraid.

"Someone," I didn't even want to say 5XF's name aloud. "Someone has been tampering with your food..." I forced my voice to keep steady. "I'm sorry, Precious... I am ashamed I didn't notice... that you were not... that you were not... f-feeling well..." I hugged and kissed her, trying to keep myself from bursting into tears. My Precious stroked my chest weakly and kissed me next to my gem. I could feel her gentle breath flow over it.

"It's... alright..." she said, sounding both surprised and worried. Then, to _my_ great surprise... she began to _hum_."Hmm hmm, ylar i hmm-hmm skog... Hmm vill men hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm sova..." my Precious sang, stroking me in time with the slow rhythm.

Oh, how sweet she was... she had seen I was upset and was trying to comfort me.

It was a simple melody, and... oddly soothing. I felt myself relaxing as she hummed and sang the strange words; it was in a language I didn't recognize. When the song was over she reached up to my face and wiped a few tears from my cheek. I hadn't noticed I had actually started crying. But it was safe to do so in front of my Precious. I knew she wouldn't tell anyone.

"More...?" she asked in a soft and caring voice. I smiled through my tears and nodded.

She gently took my hand that had tapped at the screen and placed it on her belly. I understood what she wanted and heated my palm, then rubbed in little circles, and she began to sing anew. I felt the ache in my gem fade little by little. Even if she hadn't said more than 'It's alright', I knew she forgave me for not having seen how she was really doing. Perhaps the changes had been so subtle she hadn't noticed herself? But I promised myself I would do better. She _deserved_ **so** much better.

"Thank you, Precious, you're very sweet to sing to me..." I said a little hoarsely, then wiped my eyes and cheeks. "If you give me just one minute... I will make you something to eat... I know you said you weren't hungry... but could you try a little? I promise it will make you feel better..." I smiled at her, and felt both very pleased and relieved when I got a tired smile and a nod in return.

After tapping out a few very specific commands to the food synthesizer, I pressed the send button. The data transferred with a confirmation beep, and the machine began to glow. My Precious turned toward the light and let out a little gasp. I watched her and smiled to see an expression of wonder temporarily overtake the tiredness on her face. The machine built a perfect red sphere that I picked up and held out to her.

"Have a taste..." I said softly. My Precious sniffed the sphere, then took a careful nibble. It made a crunching sound, and her eyebrows shot up in surprise. She chewed, swallowed, then took another, bigger bite. Relief flooded my mind and I let out a long breath - she was eating it. " _Very_ good girl..."

"Tashty..." she said with her mouth full. I made a mental note to add this flavour profile to her new food. I couldn't add it to my screen at the moment, since both my hands were occupied. Once the sphere had been fully consumed, I did write it down. "'nother?" my Precious asked, looking up at me hopefully.

"Of course, my dear." I said, beaming down at her. We both watched another sphere be constructed and once it was done, I offered it to her. This time she took it from my hand and rested her head on my chest while she ate. I kissed her forehead and let myself enjoy the moment.

When she was done, she let out a contented sigh and snuggled in close. A few seconds later a little burp escaped her.

"'Scuse me..." she mumbled.

"It's quite alright, Precious." I said with a smile. "Now... Rest..."

"Mmm..."

Her breathing slowed and deepened quickly, and I kissed her forehead. It was... incredibly comforting to have her snooze against me. I reached out for a shelf behind me and took out a heat pack, twisted it, then placed it on her tummy so I could have one hand free, then set to work.

By the time I had taken care of my most pressing administrative tasks, my Precious had curled up in my lap. Her head was resting on my belly and her arms and legs were tucked up against her chest. Every so often she made a little sound or mumbled something I couldn't quite make out.

I was just about to open the moon wear manufacturing file when my door chime sounded a third time. Instead of saying 'Come', I simply opened the door. In came a very ruffled looking 6XT. Oh, _dear_...

"Re-re-reporting for discip-p-p-linary action, Madam," she said and pulled a slightly lopsided salute. She looked as if she hadn't slept a wink.

I held up my finger in front of my lips, then in a quiet voice said; "Your task today consists of decontaminating quarantine zone Alpha... _Without_ cleaning drones."

"Y-yes, Madam. At o-o-once, Madam," she looked absolutely miserable, and I felt my resolve waver. What had happened last night hadn't been her fault. Compared to 5XF, 6XT's mistake had been tiny. And 6XT hadn't _intended_ to leave my Precious alone and in pain, without a way of communicating. But I couldn't back down on this punishment, that would go against regulations. However... I could provide some extra motivation, and show that she could earn her way back into my good graces. Positive reinforcement always worked best, after all.

"6XT... Once you are done... And you passed _inspection_... I will arrange for you to spend an hour with my Precious... I will set up a private room for you here... She needs to _rest_ , however."

6XT stared at me, a look of disbelief on her face. "O-of course, Madam! Thank you, Madam!" she blurted suddenly, and managed to pull off a much straighter salute. She kept saluting as she backed out of the room, and once the door closed, I let myself smile. 6XT was easily flustered. It was an endearing trait of hers. Out of sheer curiosity, I pulled up the surveillance feed from her quarters and backed up until I saw her enter them the previous evening. I pressed a button to transfer the audio to my communicator, then let it play.

"Good _work_ , 6XT!" she grumbled at herself tearfully. " _Great_ work! First you damage station property and then miss the signs for an approaching moon time!" I had never heard he speak with such anger in her voice. And she hadn't stammered once. "You're so _stupid_! Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!" she strode up and down her little room, shaking her head. "You deserve a terrible punishment! Madam should space you! Or take away your limb enhancers - would she do that? Argh, I don't deserve them! Full emergency disengage, authentication code UFQ45 dash 00546, end of line!"

Her limb enhancers opened up suddenly and she tumbled to the floor - one of her arm attachments landed on her head and she swore loudly, then got to her feet and kicked it and the other parts into a corner and threw a blanket over them. She kept walking back and forth, grumbling and whimpering, berating herself, listing all the mistakes she had ever made and what sort of punishment she thought she deserved for them.

"And just _think_ of L19!" she wailed, clutching her little face in her tiny hands. "She must have been in so much pain! Stupid, _stupid_ , **_**stupid**_**! Will she be able to forgive me? Do I deserve to be forgiven? No 6XT you don't! You _don't_!" she threw herself onto her narrow bed and burst into tears. My fingers rose to my mouth. It was... unnerving to see 6XT so upset. Had I been too hard on her? No. _I_ hadn't called her stupid, or _threatened_ her... She was being too hard on herself...

I fast forwarded until I saw her sit up in bed, then hit play again. She moved slowly, shakily, to her little desk chair and slumped into it, looking wretched. She pulled up her screen and began to work. It looked like the standard limb enhancer self-maintenance protocol the Era Two peridots had to go through daily. After a few minutes, she went and got her limb enhancers, took a toolkit off one of her many shelves, then set up her diagnostics program. She was still crying and sniffling, but she did her duty. When she was done, she started again. And then again... and again. I fast forwarded until I saw her get up and put them back on. The time stamp in the corner showed to be only ten minutes before she had arrived at my door. So she really _hadn't_ slept a wink...

I switched to the live feed in quarantine zone Alpha, and watched 6XT perform a few steps of the decontamination protocol. Her body language spoke of tiredness bordering on exhaustion, but her face was determined. I let out a breath of relief. Positive reinforcement...

I minimized the window and put it at the bottom of my screen, then proceeded with my work, occasionally stroking my Precious' hair.

After quite some time, she woke up.

"Good afternoon, Precious," I said softly. "Did you have a good rest?"

She nodded and yawned, then sat up and snuggled close to my chest. I kissed the top of her head, and she let out a warm, pleasant grunting sound.

"6XT...?" she asked. She was looking at my screen.

"Yes, that is 6XT..." I said and enlarged the window for her.

"Very clever hands... and so cute..." she sighed contentedly. I had to smile.

"You know... I'm very proud of you for how you... behave when you are with her..."

My Precious looked up at me in muzzy surprise.

"Yes, I am, Precious..." I stroked her arm slowly.

"6XT is... a very good girl..." she nodded firmly and smiled a little dazedly.

Now it was my eyebrows that rose in surprise. For her to use the term 'good girl' in reference to a _gem_... It was her favourite praise. Maybe it was the biggest compliment she could give someone else, according to her own inner scale. A stab of guilt surged through my gem. _Had I_ been too hard on 6XT? Whenever my Precious was in peril, I seemed to lose my composure. Or, I didn't want to see what was right in front of me? I cared so deeply for her. I would have to be more careful in future. I would have to check the facts, not just react or... let myself be blinded by what I _wanted_ to see.

"That is _high_ praise, Precious..." I said thoughtfully. "She is coming by later... I've arranged for you to spend some time together..."

"Happy..." my Precious hugged me and kissed my chest. My gem all but melted when I saw her cheeks had pinked up. That was an excellent sign; the booster shot and food were working. I looked down to see an even more encouraging sign; my Precious was getting an erection.

"My, _my_..." I said with a smile, then nuzzled my Precious' forehead affectionately. "Looks like you're feeling... a little better, my dear..."

"Mmm... good rest..." she gave a sigh of contentment, then began to stroke herself slowly. Stars, she looked so beautiful... She had such an innocent and happy look on her face. Her mouth widened into a big smile when she met my gaze.

"What a good _girl_..." I hummed softly. "Do you want me... to help you out?" She nodded dazedly. "I'm afraid we can't leave a mess... but don't you worry..." I tapped my communicator. "Alpha 2XB... please bring me an extraction sleeve... The biggest size."

"At once, Madam." Alpha 2XB responded in my ear.

A minute later, my door chimed and I let her in. She looked relieved, I thought, as she put another tray down on my desk. She had been conscientious enough to include a little bottle of lube.

"Do you require anything else at this time, Madam?" she inquired politely.

"No, that will be all..." I gave her a smile, and she saluted and left. I turned back to my Precious. "Now... this is _almost_ like your special toy... but it's not connected to me..." Her eyebrows drew together as I leaned forward to pick up the soft see-through cylinder.

"Won't... make you feel good?" she asked in a slightly worried voice.

"It will," I smiled. "But not as... _directly_ as with your special toy..." I picked up the little bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount into the opening of the sleeve. "But with this... I'll be able to see you enjoy yourself... and _that_... is all I want..." I activated the warm up process on the device and placed it back on my desk. "It just needs a minute... to get nice and warm for you... Devices like these are used... when collecting semen samples from the males..." I tapped the meter at the end. "They are what inspired me to make your toy... Now, while we wait..." I leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She responded a little weakly, and I reminded myself to be careful with her. No edging this time around. It was a shame, but my Precious shouldn't exert herself unduly. I steadied her back and she relaxed into my embrace as our kiss grew more passionate, my free hand stroking her belly.

"Here it comes, Precious..." I whispered, then picked up the now pleasantly warm sleeve and brought it to her rigid cock. She raised it up and gasped wonderfully as her head entered the mouth of the translucent device.

"O-oh..."

A pleasant flush swept through me, and I promised myself that I'd take care of my own growing lust once my Precious had gone to see 6XT. I drank in her expression; I wanted to keep the image of her enjoying herself with me for later. It _was_ being recorded, but not from my perspective...

"You are my good girl..." I said sweetly as I lowered the device on her cock. "My dearest Precious..."

"Mah-adammh..." she whimpered. I felt her body tense up a little.

"You may climax... _whenever_ you wish... This is _just_... for _you_..." I rotated the sleeve slightly as I pulled it upwards, and smiled at how my Precious mouth opened in a delighted gasp. She nodded eagerly up at me and placed her hands over her breasts, then began to gently stroke her nipples. "Does that feel good, Precious?"

"Mm-hmm..."

"Good..."

I felt myself engorge and get wet under my uniform as the minutes passed, but my focus was my Precious' pleasure. I kept my movements slow and gentle, committing her reactions to memory. She was so relaxed... so content... Her cheeks were beautifully flushed, and her breathing was slow and calm, but a bit laboured. I kept talking to her in a soft voice, gently encouraging her to enjoy herself.

"You're such a good girl, Precious... You are so kind and gentle... You deserve to be pampered... You make me smile... every time I see you... Look at your beautiful phallus, sliding _in_ and _out_... That must feel really good..." She nodded and began to pant. "Just like you've moved in and out... of _me_... and of 6XT... and all the guards... They all care for you... _I_ care for you..." Her fingers tightened around her nipples and she bit her lip. She must be getting close now. "You've brought me so much joy and pleasure... You're my good girl, yes you are... _yes_ you _are_..."

"Mh..."

"I've watched you... play with my subordinates... and it makes me so _proud_..." I sighed and blinked down at her slowly.

"Mh...!" My Precious' eyes closed and her breath caught in her throat a moment.

"Does my good girl want to come...?" I sped up my movements a little, and smiled to see her hips buck. She nodded up at me, panting happily. "Show your Madam how you come, Precious... Will you show me how you come, my good girl?"

"Mmmmh!"

"That's right, just a little more - " Her hips strained upwards and I pressed down firmly, making sure she was fully engulfed by the sleeve.

"Mm-aa-AH!" My Precious' back arched feebly. I smiled in delight as I watched her ejaculate.

"Oh, look at _that_..." I said, feeling heat sweep through my entire being. My Precious cock was pulsating, depositing her delicious seed into the depths of the device. She panted and writhed as I gently pumped her cock; I wanted to extend her climax. "Such a good girl... with _so_ much to _give_..." The meter at the top filled quickly, then the little screen showed the overload symbol. The excess pure white cream leaked out the bottom; my nostrils burned with the scent of it. "Did that feel good, Precious?" She nodded dazedly and panted. "You did so well..." I raised the device up and turned it quickly upside down. There was no need to waste such... _precious_ fluids. My Precious' now limp phallus landed on her belly, and she let out a long, relaxed sigh. I took out a little cloth from a drawer, then wiped her tummy free of ejaculate. She snuggled up to me and kissed my belly, giggling to herself. I stroked her flushed cheeks and smiled down at her - stars, she was so adorable...

After snuggling for a while, my Precious fell back asleep, and I returned to work. My level of arousal was highly distracting however; I felt enormously relieved when my door chimed. When it slid aside, a beaming but exhausted looking 6XT appeared. She saluted a little clumsily.

I examined the data transferred from quarantine zone Alpha and found nothing to complain about.

"Good work, 6XT..." I said with a smile. She straightened her back at this.

"Thank you, M-Madam."

"You may take my Precious to room 3B... She is doing better than this morning, _but_ ," I held up a finger to make sure she was paying attention. "She is still not _well_... I know you are gentle with her... but take _extra_ care today, won't you? Nothing too vigorous."

"Of course, Madam!" 6XT looked _so earnest_ I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from giggling.

"Good... She is due for a milking... I trust you can take care of that?"

"Certainly, Madam!"

"Alright, Precious..." I said and put my arms around her. "I will take you to a room... where you and 6XT can have some alone time..." my Precious cuddled up to me and smiled broadly, then waved to 6XT and 6XT returned the gesture eagerly. I rose to my feet, then reached down under my Precious bum to adjust my erect member a tad. I wanted it on display as I passed by my staff... 6XT's eyes flicked down to follow the movement of my hand. Her eyes widened and her face flushed several shades darker. I let out a delighted breath, then strode out of my office and took an immediate left. The peridots on duty rose and saluted as I passed, and I was so very pleased at their widened eyes, gasps and adoring looks. My member swelled further.

When we arrived at our destination, I put my Precious down on the bed and pulled a blanket over her to keep her warm, then kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek.

"See you later, Precious..."

"See you..."

I passed the still blushing 6XT in the door, then headed back to my office. To my delight, more of my staff had gathered along my route. Had the ones who had watched me pass a few seconds ago called their colleagues over? What a wonderful thought. It made my cock flex under my tight uniform. A thrill leapt up my spine at the collective intake of breath this caused.

When I reentered my office, I sat down in my chair again and smiled to myself before finally letting my genitals breathe. I opened up a new window on my screen and tapped in the code to access the camera in room 3B. 6XT was sitting on the bed next to my Precious, her limb enhancers stacked neatly on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, L19..." 6XT said sadly. "I would never ha-ave left you if I knew you were about to get your moon time! I feel so stupid..."

"Why...?" my Precious asked, her eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"Because I should have known! I should have seen the signs! I should have taken better care of you!" she was wringing her hands worriedly.

"Stop..." my Precious put her own much larger hand on 6XT's arm. "I am... alright... Madam made me... all better..."

"R-really?"

My Precious nodded slowly and smiled. 6XT smiled back tentatively.

"Doesn't hurt.." she rubbed her own tummy, and I smiled. How precious...

"But I still shouldn't have left you alone without a communicator." 6XT's face fell again.

"Don't need one... when napping..." my Precious snuggled into the pillow and blinked slowly up at 6XT.

"So you're - uh - you're not... _mad_ at me?" 6XT asked in disbelief. My Precious just shook her head faintly and smiled. I smiled too, feeling affection for my Precious bloom inside me. She was so kind...

"Cuddles...?" my Precious asked. 6XT hesitated a moment, then lay down on her side. "Closer..." 6XT scooted closer and my Precious slid her arm over 6XT's slim waist. 6XT shuddered, then she finally relaxed. My Precious kissed her forehead, then buried her nose in 6XT's messy yellow hair. "You smell funny..." she giggled.

"I-I could go wash up! I _should_ have washed up!" 6XT pushed herself up and looked toward the door, anxiousness returning to her face.

" _Good_ funny... not _bad_ funny..." my Precious giggled softly.

"Oh..." 6XT slumped down again, then let out a groaning sigh. "I'm sorry, I get s-strange when I'm tired..."

"Hungry?" my Precious asked.

"Uh... no. Not hungry. But... if-if-if you need to be milked, I'd be happy to do that!" 6XT glanced at my Precious' breasts hopefully. "Or I could s-send for a milking drone..."

"You..." my Precious smiled, then moved the blanket down a little. My cock twitched at the sight of 6XT's transfixed face. I felt precum slide down the underside of my shaft and over my erect clitoris. 6XT moved lower on the bed, then leaned forward and began to suckle. Her little hands rose to hold and stroke the breast. My Precious let out a soft sigh, then she began to slowly run her fingers through 6XT's hair; 6XT's eyes fluttered closed.

I watched as 6XT suckled, a smile on my face. My Precious kept stroking her hair and face, gently as only she could. It was... so _intimate_... My cheeks flushed warm and I lowered a hand to my pussy. I caressed myself lightly, then moaned as 6XT's own little hand wandered down to her crotch. Her lower uniform vanished with a twinkle, and I caught a glimpse of her small cock before it was concealed in her hand.

"Can I... touch?" my Precious asked softly. 6XT nodded eagerly. My Precious' hand joined her, and I bit my lip as 6XT shuddered and let out a whimper - my Precious must have inserted her finger or fingers into 6XT's pussy. I stroked myself a little faster, then used my left hand to insert two fingers into my own pussy. My walls tightened around them...

6XT switched to my Precious' other breast and her hips began to rock. Not soon after that she stiffened and moaned around my Precious' nipple. Faintly green semen splattered the blanket still covering my Precious' belly. Oh, what a rush! I big my lip as my insides squeezed my fingers.

"Oh, L19..." 6XT panted. "Would it... would it be OK if I - if I rode you? Can I do that? Would that be alright?"

My Precious smiled and nodded, her cheeks delightfully flushed.

"Good 6XT..." I said to myself. "Let my Precious save her energy..."

6XT pulled the blanket down and my Precious rolled onto her back. 6XT mounted her shakily, then grabbed my Precious' erect member and guided it in between her dark green labia. They both moaned as my Precious' proud penis penetrated her. I was surprised at how far my Precious' member slid inside on the first stroke; 6XT must be enormously aroused for that to happen. My fingers moved faster. 6XT moved slowly up and down, a look of utmost enjoyment on her flushed face. My Precious had her eyes closed and her chest rose and fell quickly.

"W-would you s-say my name?" 6XT asked huskily after almost two minutes' gentle humping.

"6XT..." my Precious moaned, stroking 6XT's thighs feebly. "6XT..."

"Please, oh! Please call me - call me _Trix_...!"

My Precious eyes opened and she smiled widely and nodded.

"Trix... My Trix..."

"Oh stars!" 6XT began to move faster, as did my fingers. Stars, the joy on both their faces was so delicious!

"Trix... Oh, Trix..." my Precious moaned.

"Please go on, go on saying it, _ohh_!"

"Trix...! Trix! Ah, _Trix_!" my Precious face shone as she dug her fingers into 6XT's hips, and her own surged upward.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh _YES_!" 6XT cried. I hurried to stroke my cock and managed four pumps of my hand before the silent void of my orgasm claimed all sound. I felt my back and pussy spasm, and then my cum landed on my belly and thighs. I could feel my vocal chords vibrating, and knew I would surely be heard through the wall to my office. This knowledge sent a second wave of pleasure through me as I imagined _all_ my subordinates masturbating to the memory of my climaxing voice later tonight.

When sound came back, I opened my eyes to find strands of my semen draping my screen. On it, 6XT was lying next to my Precious again, and they were cuddling. Both were rosy cheeked and smiling. I smiled, too, and sat back in my chair. I watched as they drifted off into post-coital slumber, then cleaned myself and the screen.

My mind and body felt so relaxed now, and I was able to finish up the last of my work without fuss. After a while I glanced at the time; it had been about an hour and a half now. My Precious and 6XT were still sleeping soundly, wrapped up in each others arms. I wrote a short message to 6XT and set it to be delivered the next morning, or when she next activated her screen - whatever came first.

> _Good job, 6XT. Please escort my Precious to her room and make sure she gets a good breakfast before you attend to your standard duties._
> 
> _\- Madam_

* * *

 

Please review!


End file.
